Next year will be our year
by NorthNova
Summary: On New Years eve James plans on propose to Lily... Oneshot.


" Come on, James! We have to go now!" Sirius shouted from the stairs. He walked into the boys' dormitory and found James looking desperately in his trunk.

" What are you doing?" Sirius asked. James looked up, frantic.

" Nothing." he said and began to look again.

" It doesn't look like nothing. Come on, you have been all secret and mysterious lately. What's the matter?" Remus said and entered the room. He had heard James and Sirius talking. He looked at James who seemed to become more and more desperate.

" What's the matter? Something with Lily? Told you that girl would bring nothing but…" Sirius began.

" It's gone!" James cried. He looked at his friends. " My ring is gone."

" What ring? You don't have a ring." Remus said.

" Not mine, you twit! Lily's!" James shouted. Remus and Sirius looked at James like he had gone mad. James sighed as they didn't seem to understand him.

" Look, this is the last night of this year, right?" he asked.

" Why do you think everyone has been shouting happy New Year for the last couple of hours?" Sirius said like he really feared for his friend's mental health.

" And what if I tell you, that I am planning to make Lily my wife next year?" James said. Remus smiled knowingly but Sirius still looked confused.

" What's it talking about, Remus? What has it done to James?" he asked. Remus looked at him, annoyed, and swung his hand over Sirius' head so he nearly touched his hair.

" He is planning to propose to Lily, idiot! Don't you understand anything?" he said.

" Really?" Sirius asked and looked at James.

" Yes. If everything goes well, Lily will be my fiancée before night's end." James said.

" Then we better help you looking for the ring." Remus said and smiled.

" Right. And did I happen to mention that the one who finds it will be my best man at the wedding?" James smiled at Sirius. Sirius lightened up and rushed towards James' trunk. And soon the three young men were looking all over the room for the ring.

At the same time, the lady in question and her friend, Sophie, were walking down the corridors.

" Oh, it will be so exiting! Don't you think so, Lily?" Sophie asked.

" Yes. But I am still a bit worried." Lily answered.

" Why? Is it James?" Sophie asked and looked at Lily.

" Yes. But he hasn't been unfaithful to me. That's the last thing he would be. But he has still been acting strange for some time. I wish I knew why." Lily said and stopped outside the Great Hall. " And where is he? He promised he would be here."

" Here it is!" Sirius shouted and held up his hand and showed a small, black box.

" Yes! You found it!" James shouted and grabbed it. He opened it and smiled.

" How will Lily ever be able to resist that?" Remus asked and looked at the ring.

" I hope she won't." James said and closed the box. He put it in his pocket and looked at Sirius. " And you will be best man, if there will be a wedding."

" Ah, not to worry. Soon, you will be engaged and Lily can look forward to become Mrs. Potter." Sirius said and put an arm around James.

The three young men left the dormitory and headed for the Great Hall.

" There you are, James. I thought you had forgotten all about me." Lily smiled as she saw James waling towards her with Remus and Sirius beside him.

" Me? Forgetting about you? No, never ever." James smiled and kissed her. They all entered the Great Hall. It was beautifully decorated with candles and the ceiling was dark and it snowed. It was absolutely beautiful.

" Do want something to drink?" James asked.

" Yes, that would be nice." Lily said. James left and Lily found a place to sit.

" So, Lily? How are things between you and James?" Sirius asked and sat down beside her.

" It couldn't be better. I really love James. I really do." Lily said. Remus came over and dragged Sirius with him.

" What are you doing?" he asked.

" I am just trying to find out the odds that Lily says yes." Sirius answered.

" I know you! You will probably accidentally slip out that James will propose. You wouldn't be able to keep it a secret!" Remus said furiously.

" Keep what a secret?" Sophie asked and came over.

" Oh… Nothing. Nothing, what so ever." Remus said.

" Oh, come on. Tell me. What is it? I promise I won't tell anybody." Sophie said eagerly. Sirius looked painfully at Remus. He really wanted to tell her. It was like he would burst if he didn't. Remus sighed.

" All right. Then tell her." he said and covered his ears with his hands.

" James is going to propose to Lily!" Sirius nearly shouted. Sophie opened her mouth in surprise.

" What? Really?" she said.

" Yes. But don't tell her." Remus said and pointed at her.

" Of course not. Oh, it will really be great! I know she will say yes. I know she will." Sophie said jumped up and down.

" Yes, but don't tell her. Oh, there's James." Remus said and saw James walking towards Lily with two glass in his hands.

" Oh, isn't it romantic? He will propose on New Years eve!" Sophie said. " I just hope it goes well."

" Here you go." James said and gave Lily a glass.

" Thank you. You have really changed this summer. Before you were arrogant and proud. But now…" Lily said. James laughed.

" Well… I think I am growing up, that's all. And I also realized how much I really love you and how to make you happy." James said. He laid his hand on his pocket where the small box was.

It was wonderful evening. Everybody was happy and smiled and laughed. But as the new year came closer James became more and more nervous. What would Lily say when he asked her to marry him? How would she react?

Close to midnight there was a ring from a glass and all looked up at Dumbledore.

" Dear students… Now a new year is about to begin. And also the last part of your time here at Hogwarts. When I look at you tonight I see now of the nervous, shivering lot who stood here before all the other students to be sorted to your houses. Now I see a group of talented, brilliant young witches and wizards, ready to face the world. This night is therefore also an end of a good time here at Hogwarts. A time of knowledge and friendship. You have all grown in your own special way. And I am proud that I have the honour of calling you my students. But tonight, we will forget about all the sadness of leaving school. Tonight we will celebrate." he said and waved his hand. And as he did so the entire room was filled with beautiful fireworks in all the colours of the rainbow. It lightened up the faces of the students and made them glow even more. And then the air was filled with confetti. It fell down and landed in the students' hair and cloths.

" Oh no! My hair!" Lily said and laughed.

" Don't worry! You look absolutely gorgeous." James laughed. It was five minutes to midnight and he looked at Remus and Sirius. They looked at their watches and smiled knowingly. It was time. James took a deep breath and took Lily's hand.

" Let's to outside for some air." he said.

" Okay." Lily smiled and followed him outside the castle. The moon was high on the sky. It would soon be full moon. He had noticed that Remus looked a bit paler than usual. They walked down to the lake and sat down. They didn't notice two figures following them. They stepped into the moonlight and revealed Remus and Sirius. They had decided they wanted to be there when James proposed. They wanted to see how it would go.

" Wow. The sky look so beautiful with all the stars." Lily sighed and leaned closer to James.

" That it is. But it can't match the brilliance of your eyes." he said. Lily looked at him and smiled.

" No one has ever given me such a compliment." she said.

" It wasn't a compliment. I meant it. Your eyes are the most beautiful I have ever seen. When I look into your eyes I see the world. And everything that is true and good." James said.

" And this is the last night of this year. And next year will be out year. The year where we will finally be together." James said. Lily looked at him.

" Do you mean we are getting…"

She didn't manage to say the rest before James took her mouth with his own and kissed her.

" Is that a yes?" he asked when they broke the kiss. Lily didn't answer.

" Say yes!" Sirius nearly shouted but was stopped by Remus before he jumped up revealed they were there. But Lily and James didn't notice them.

Lily looked at James. She couldn't utter a single word. He looked at her. Then she smiled at him.

" Yes!" she shouted and threw her arms around her. James lost his balance and fell on the ground and pulled Lily with him.

" She said yes!" Sirius jumped up from behind the bush he and Remus were hiding. Remus stood up and was about to pull him back when he noticed that Lily and James looked at them. Remus laughed awkwardly.

" Excuse us." he said and dragged Sirius with him back to the castle.

Lily and James looked at each other. James took the box and opened it. He took the ring and gently put it on Lily's finger.

" Now we are engaged." Lily said, smiling. Now it would be them. And only them in the whole world.

**So, what do you think? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
